


Power Rangers: Cosmic Calamity

by BlueLegends



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: Just when Kimberly Hart thought her life couldn't possibly get any crazier after almost losing her power coin and her lifeforce to the forces of evil, a new enemy with a very familiar face threatens everything she was sworn to protect, forcing her to make difficult choices when her family gets caught in the crossfire in the war against evil. Season 3 AU after "A Different Shade of Pink".
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Power Rangers: Cosmic Calamity

_**In another universe…** _

The turbo rangers had fallen in battle, their world pillaged by demons from the shadow world. Desperate to protect Earth, Zordon called on reinforcements. The resistance prepared for their final battle against one of their own as monsters surrounded the Power Chamber from all sides. Angel Grove was now a burning crater. This was going to be their last stand.

"RANGERS, I BELIEVE IN YOU." Zordon's voice resonated across the walls. "THE FATE OF THIS WORLD AND ALL OTHERS WILL BE DECIDED BY THE OUTCOME OF THIS BATTLE. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

Trini nodded her head, turning towards her team- Zack, Rocky, Aisha and Billy. "This is it, guys. Give it our all for this fight. For everyone who died in Angel Grove. For Jason, Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Adam and Justin. The odds are stacked against us and maybe the next few hours will be our last but we will not go down without fighting-"

"A very passionate speech. Jason would have been proud." A chilling voice drawled behind them. Trini's eyes widened with dread. A red portal opened near the gallery of glass containers housing the mighty morphin ranger suits.

"Aie aie aie!" Alpha 5 rambled.

"RANGERS, MORPH NOW!"

"Zeo Ranger 1 – Pink!" Aisha declared.

"Zeo Ranger 2 – Yellow!" Billy shouted.

"Zeo Ranger 3 – Blue!" Rocky yelled.

"Zeo Ranger 4 – Green!" Zack stated.

"Zeo Ranger 5 – Red!" Trini finished.

In a flash of blinding colours, the Zeo Rangers charged towards the portal which imploded to reveal a woman in a pink jumpsuit and hair arranged in two ponytails. Her eyes were crimson with black irises.

Kalamity looked at the rangers, her lips twisted into a crooked smile. "Well, well, well…" She smirked, inspecting her surroundings. "This place has changed since the last time I was here."

Trini turned her eyes away from the abomination before her. It was painful to watch someone who was once so kind and beautiful become a soulless monstrosity.

"Kimberly, you can still come back to us." Trini pleaded, stepping forwards. "We can fix what happened to you. Please stop this… this isn't you."

"Oh sweety, Kimmy is dead." She giggled. "I am Kalamity, queen of the cosmos."

"Zordon, you can tell me what I want to know NOW or I can take it from you after you die an excruciating painful death." She glowered at the eltarian. "No one needs to suffer."

"Kim stop or we will be forced to stop you." Zack raised his arms, summoning his power axe, now repainted green.

"You can certainly try and then you can die like the others." She warned.

"So, it's true?" Rocky spat. "You killed all of them including Justin!"

"Oh please, you are hardly on the high ground. You made a kid a ranger. A 12-year-old, who you fed to the wolves. His blood is on your hands not mine." She retorted.

"Don't distort the facts, Kim. You killed everyone even Jason. Damn it! We grew up with him." Zack hollered.

"You burned them alive." Aisha snarled.

"How could you?" Billy whispered. "We ran several scans. You retain your free will, Kim. Whatever you did wasn't because of some evil spell. You did it on your own volition."

"Don't act as if you are a good Samaritan, Billy. I may have killed them but I didn't manipulate kids to fight an intergalactic war." She scoffed venomously. "So many people died because of your antics, Zordon and yet you continue to destroy lives. You are the true evil here."

"KIMBERLY, I AM SO SORRY FOR-"

"Cut the crap. You picked us, gave us superpowers, sent us to fight golden monkeys. Do you know what else you did? You made us a target for villains and put our families at risk, making them pay the price for your lack of judgement. And when we try to rectify your faults, you just strip away our powers and throw us away."

"Stop!" Aisha warned.

Her palms lit up with fireballs. "No. I can't not when I have come so far!" She whispered, throwing two fireballs at Zordon's tube.

"Zeo Power Shield!" Aisha jumped, blocking the attack which scorched her shield.

Kalamity sighed, waving her hands and throwing the rangers back with her dark magic.

"We are going to stop you." Trini growled.

"Well, you need to stop talking and start fighting then."

"Who said we were talking?" Zack smirked, helping Aisha get up.

"We were stalling." Billy said coldly as the power lance appeared in his hands.

"For what exactly?" Kalamity sniggered. "My demons are tearing down your forcefield as we speak. The rest of the UAE are keeping Triforia and Aquitar busy. There is nobody coming to help you. Within seconds, all of Zordon's dirty little secrets will be mine!"

"FOR THIS!" Zordon's voice boomed just as explosions tore through the consoles surrounding the time warp.

Zordon's face vanished from the tube moments before the tube shattered.

"NO!" Kalamity screeched. She turned towards Alpha 5. "Where did he go?"

"You will never find out. Aie aie aie!" He collapsed to the floor, the blinking lights in his visor fading before his body exploded.

"Alpha…" Billy whispered.

"It had to be done." Zack placed a hand on his shoulder. "His sacrifice won't be in vain."

"How desperate are you fools! You destroyed Alpha!"

"Alpha was the only one who knew Zordon went. With him gone, you will never find him. I suggest you give up now while you still can."

"You know Tommy and Jason gave similar speeches before they died. You are next, Trini."

Kalamity flew at them, her ponytails unravelling to reveal tentacles of fire and a red armour forming around her, looking as if it had been made from condensed lava.

Aisha jumped at her, tackling the demoness to the ground.

As the two former friends rolled in the cold metallic floor, punching and kicking each other, the walls of the Power Chamber exploded and thousands of lava-lizards and fire wraiths swarmed into their headquarters.

"You can't win!" She laughed throwing Aisha off her with a shockwave of fire. "Kill them all!"

From the corner of her eyes, she saw her friends fighting against the demon hordes.

Kalamity licked her lips, advancing towards Aisha. She tightened her fist and an invisible force slammed against Aisha, immobilising her. "You looked better in yellow. Pink is so not your colour."

"Don't do this Kim." She pleaded.

"Goodbye Aisha. I will miss you but I will miss you." She whispered, her wrist flaring with red energy as she sent a fireball at Aisha, aiming for her head.

"No!" Rocky shouted as the fireball hit her forehead and shattered the helmet. Aisha demorphed, falling to the floor lifeless with a hole in her forehead and the right half of her face completely burnt. Kalamity bent down and closed the left eye of the fallen ranger.

"How can you kill her!" She turned sideways as she saw the blue ranger charging at her with his power sword. "She loved you so much!"

"She did. She believed I could still come back to the light even after everything I have done. That's why she had to die… That's why all of you have to die!"

"You psycho!" Rocky swung his sword at her, which was reduced to ashes the moment it touched her skin.

"You are a monster!" Rocky headbutted her before knocking her backwards with a punch.

"I am." Kalamity nodded, grabbing him by the neck, choking him.

"You will fall!" He rasped, his armour disappearing.

"I won't. That's why I am killing you to motivate myself."

Rocky closed his eyes, his face contorting with disgust. "You are insane!"

"I know…" She snapped his neck and he fell to the ground, his body limp and lifeless.

Trini looked at Zack and Billy terror-stricken by what they had just seen.

"we have to leave NOW!" Zack stated as he kicked a putty.

"Teleport to the safehouse." Trini commanded. Zack nodded, teleporting away.

Trini drove her sword through a lava-lizard and made her way towards Billy, who was being pummelled by wraiths.

"Zeo Fire Cloud!" She shouted, unleashing a wave of pink fire that burned through the minions.

"Zack is right. There's nothing we can do now." Trini said, hauling Billy up.

"But Aisha and Rocky… their bodies…"

"We can't. They are too far away. She is too powerful. We can't avenge them if we die today."

Billy reluctantly took her hand. Both of them teleported out of the ruins of their former base. Kalamity watched them depart with a demented grin. "No matter where you are, I will hunt you down, Zordon."

She waved her hands, brandishing a ring of fire that spiralled to form a portal to her castle in Mariner Bay. She stepped through it, without sparing a single glance at the corpses of her former friends, leaving the lava-lizards to feast upon them.

Over the years, she had been known by many names. People saw her as an incarnate of chaos and a goddess of destruction.

Daughter of Maligore… It was this name that angered her the most- she wasn't going to be defined by some pathetic demon. Sure, she got her powers from him but she shared no kinship with him. He was the first one she killed after being reborn.

Kimberly… She wished she could go back to being a naïve girl unconcerned about intergalactic politics and cosmic affairs. But it wasn't possible anymore, not after everything she'd been through.

Zordon's chosen… Hah! Again, another person defining her – What exactly had that eltarian sage chosen her for? To be an easily manipulated child soldier in a war she didn't understand? He was the one who brought her into this mess in the first place… the person responsible for making her like this.

She wanted to be known not for who she was in the past or for the people who played important roles in her life. All she wanted to carve out her own path. So, when the universe started calling her as a harbinger of calamity, she gladly accepted her new role.

She was Kalamity, a person too far gone into the darkness to have any hope of ever being redeemed… A girl so desperate to achieve her goals that she was willing to turn her back on everything she'd believed in, her entire life.

She didn't like killing any more than her former friends did but it was a necessity. She was being true to herself, a reminder that she wasn't Kimberly anymore.

It made it easier for her to hurt the people she loved so much.

It enabled her to kill innocents without shedding a single tear.

Being Kalamity liberated her of all restrictions and allowed her to do what she desperately needed to do without caring about the morality of her actions…

She was a monster and she accepted it.

She wrecked the lives of millions and she was not going to stop until she got what she wanted. She had no qualms about being Kalamity.

* * *

After the destruction of the Power Chamber, she had left Earth. The United Alliance of Evil had given her all the resources she’d need to track him down. How thick-headed were they to think that she’d join them just because she hated Zordon… these people had tried to kill her for years and she was supposed to forget that just because she figured out Zordon is a manipulative bastard!

But she’d played along with them, pretending to be a cheesy villainess straight out a Saturday morning show.

Luck favoured her when Astronema defected, leaving an open spot for the mantle of Princess of Evil, which soon became hers. Finally, when she became their most trusted ally, she struck them down during a routine conference of the UAE. She stabbed Dark Spectre with the Savage Sword when his back was turned and watched with maniacal glee as the magma circulating through him dry up.

Kalamity enjoyed the shocked looks on the faces of Master Vile, the Machine Empire and Scorpius as Dark Spectre was reduced to volcanic ash and the last of his energy entered her, infusing her body with all his dark magic and indominable strength.

“I’m not done.” Her voice cut through the smog filled air of the Cimmerian Planet as she slammed the Savage Sword to the ground.

“Stop her!” Zedd yelled recovering his speech but it was already too late. Strong winds gathered around her, before rotating outwards and forming a giant tornado that swept up all the villains, who screamed as their bodies convulsed and twisted as their powers were drained away. She snapped her fingers and they were ripped apart molecule by molecule.

Kalamity smirked. She had singlehandedly destroyed all the forces of evil in the universe.

* * *

The warriors of KO35 were valiant but ultimately unsuccessful. She walked towards the small refugee camp they had set up in the Ginga Forest, a subdimension connected to Mirinoi. After an entire year of searching, she finally located her old mentor.

“Stop, Kimberly.” She smirked, recognising the voice from her brief time in the UAE.

“Astronema.” The pink astro ranger materialised in front of her.

“Congratulations. You have destroyed the Alliance.”

“Is that what you thought my objective was… to destroy evil?” Kalamity rolled her head backwards, bursting into laughter.

“Then what was it?”

“My goal is to reclaim my life… to save my family, friends and all the people who died in this senseless war.” She replied, wiping tears from her eyes. “I am the real hero here, not Zordon.”

“If that is true, why did you kill the rangers of Earth? Weren’t they your friends?”

“Oh, sweet Karone, it’s for the same reason I’ll kill you. So that you can’t stop me…”

The pink ranger recoiled.

“Tell me where is that stupid face in a jar or I’ll kill you.” Her eyes flashed red.

“You are too late.” The former princess of evil fired a warning shot from her Satellite Stunner in the sky, moments before Kalamity hit her with a fireball sending her skidding through the grass and forcibly demorphing her.

Seconds later, a golden wave exploded out of the hills on the other side of the forest and headed towards them. Kalamity’s eyes narrowed.

“What the hell did he do!” She snarled.

“What he always wanted to do… save you, even if it cost him his own life.” Karone coughed, getting back on her feet.

“No!” Kalamity screamed. Now she’d never be able to cross the Grid. With Zordon dead, the secrets of the Order were lost to her forever.

The wave hit her and then froze before swirling around her as white light began flooding into her eyes and mouth. The wave dissipated as she collapsed.

“You thought Zordon can purify me… He just made me stronger! You ruined everything I could have had in my life! I could have fixed everything but you just wouldn’t listen!” She screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

She had failed. There was nothing she could do anymore. She could never bring them back! She killed all her old friends for nothing! This couldn’t be how it ended!

She let loose a purple wave of dark energy, which obliterated everything it touched. Karone screamed as the wave consumed her, ripping her molecule by molecule. Trees, hills, planets, suns, moons, entire solar systems and every living organism on it… The wave devoured three fourths of the known universe. Everything was gone… all except her. That attack was supposed to kill her too.

“NO!” She screeched like a banshee. All that power she’d absorbed made her indestructible.

Kalamity started to sob as she floated in a small bubble of air and saw the emptiness of space, an infinite ocean of darkness devoid of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This is darker than my usual stories. Hope you guys like it and please review.


End file.
